


Do Me Instead

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [62]
Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: When Juliana is too caught up in her work to recognise that she's not making progress Valentina figures she needs something else to occupy her mind, and her hands...





	Do Me Instead

“Juls.” Valentina’s soft voice broke through the hazy barrier of silence that surrounded Juliana and prompted the dark-haired woman to jerk her head toward the unexpected noise.

“Yes?” Juliana asked with a curious tilt of her head and a hesitant smile.

A small smile bloomed across Valentina’s lips at the softness of Juliana’s smile. “Come to bed,” she murmured, “you’ve been working on that for hours; you need a break.” 

“I’m almost done,” Juliana promised quickly, “it won’t take me much longer to finish up.” 

“Juls…” Valentina hummed disbelievingly. “I’ve been watching you alter that same line for the last half an hour. I know you’re not ‘almost’ finished. Put your pencil down; it can wait until tomorrow.” 

“I…” Juliana’s lips parted for a moment before a chagrined frown covered her lips. “I know, I just—this is my first project—I just want to get it right?”

“I know Baby.” Valentina replied soothingly as she bent to press a soft kiss to Juliana’s temple. “But stressing over it isn’t going to help. If you take a little bit of time away from it, you can come back with fresh eyes.” 

“Ugh,” Juliana groaned good-naturedly, “why do you have to make so much sense?”

“I’m a genius.” Valentina quipped, and bit the inside of her cheek to suppress the urge to giggle at the roll of Juliana’s eyes, before she smoothed her fingers across the tops of Juliana’s shoulders. “Now, I’ve got something else for you to occupy your hands with…”

One fine eyebrow quirked upward curiously as dark brown eyes scanned appraisingly across Valentina’s face. “Oh,” Juliana murmured questioningly, “and what might that be?”

“Me.” Valentina confessed with a soft purr as she sank her hand into the soft hair at the base of Juliana’s skull and tugged the other woman forward into a sudden kiss. 

For a moment, a fraction of a second, Juliana’s lips remained frozen beneath Valentina’s mouth. Then, with a soft sigh, Juliana’s hands reached out to curl around Valentina’s hips and her lips parted to allow her tongue to brush across Valentina’s bottom lip. Juliana’s tongue flicked lightly against the seam of Valentina’s mouth before she closed her lips around the woman’s bottom lip and sucked delicately.

Juliana scraped her teeth across Valentina’s tender lip as she pulled away from the kiss. “I see,” the dark-haired woman murmured breathlessly, “that’s what you want?”

Valentina hissed at the pleasant scrape of Juliana’s teeth, “Yes.” 

Juliana’s eyes flashed as a smirk crossed her lips. “Good.” She purred and squeezed Valentina’s hips as she hauled herself out of the chair and onto her feet. “After you then Valentina.” 

A shudder rippled down the taller woman’s spine at the sound of Juliana’s voice—husky and deep—and the shape of her lips wrapped around Valentina’s name. “Juls…”

“Go.” Juliana ordered sharply as she pushed Valentina in the direction of their bedroom door.

Valentina bit down on her bottom lip at the sight of Juliana’s flushed cheeks and darkened eyes as she followed the dark-haired woman’s direction. However, the moment Valentina’s hand wrapped itself around the door-handle, Juliana grabbed Valentina’s hips and twisted the woman around to push her back up against the door.

“Fuck…” Valentina groaned as her eyelids fluttered closed. “Juls…”

“Right here.” Juliana hummed teasingly as she ducked her head to brush her lips along the underside of Valentina’s jaw. “You know,” the dark-haired woman murmured almost conversationally, “I think this might be my favourite look on you—a little dazed, a little desperate.”

A quiet whine escaped Valentina’s throat at the sensation of the kisses ghosted down the length of her throat. “Please,” she whimpered as she combed her fingers through Juliana’s hair, “I want you.”

Juliana hummed the sound muffled against Valentina’s skin as she nibbled at the taller woman’s sensitive neck and slipped her fingertips underneath the loose hem of Valentina’s shirt. “Tell me,” she began before she scraped the tips of her teeth across Valentina’s collarbone, “what you want.” 

“I want…” A sharp inhale cut off the rest of Valentina’s sentence whilst Juliana’s fingernails scratched up the length of her spine and her hands splayed themselves across her back. “I want you.”

“Here?” Juliana queried with a smirk and a flick of her tongue across Valentina’s raging pulse. “Do you want me to take you against the door? Do you want me to slip my fingers inside your jeans, right here, and make you come in the hallway?”

“I…” Valentina’s hips arched forward to grind desperately against Juliana’s stomach. “Yes, please, yes.” 

“Or,” Juliana teased, “do you want me to push you onto the bed, on your back, and make you come on my tongue?”

“Juls,” Valentina groaned as she clutched at Juliana’s shoulders, “please.”

“I think,” Juliana slid one hand out from underneath Valentina’s shirt and expertly twisted the button of her jeans open, “we’ll start here and move onto the bed.” 

A sharp gasp and a low moan rumbled up Valentina’s throat when Juliana’s adept fingers unzipped her jeans and pushed underneath the soft cotton underneath. “Yes,” Valentina moaned, “inside, please, I need…”

“I’ve got you.” Juliana promised as trailed her free hand around Valentina’s side to smooth her palm up the length of the taller woman’s abdomen. The dark-haired woman brushed her fingers against the edge of Valentina’s bra before she flicked her thumb across the hard nipple underneath. “Come on,” Juliana whispered as she swirled the pad of her thumb around the sensitive bud of Valentina’s clit, “moan for me.” 

Valentina gasped at the twin sensations of Juliana’s fingers—the sharp pain-pleasure as she pinched her nipple and the smooth but not enough flick of her thumb across her clit. “Please,” she babbled almost senselessly, “please, more, Juls… please…”

“Fuck.” Juliana bent her head and closed her teeth around the sensitive skin of Valentina’s shoulder at the sound of Valentina’s breathless desperation. “That’s it, Baby,” she whispered as she twisted her hand slightly and sank two fingers inside Valentina, “just like that.” 

“Juls!” Valentina exclaimed at the sudden press of Juliana’s fingers. Her hips stuttered, caught between the urge to press back against Juliana’s fingers and the urge to rock against her thumb, and her fingernails dug into Juliana’s shoulders.

“I’ve got you.” Juliana’s voice rumbled, low and hard, against Valentina’s eardrums.

“Please,” Valentina whimpered breathlessly as she clutched at Juliana’s shoulders and ground her hips forward onto the other woman’s fingers. “Please…”

A delighted smirk formed on Juliana’s lips at Valentina’s desperate pleas. “Is this what you want Baby?” Juliana asked teasingly as she curled her fingers inside Valentina and stroked the tips of her fingers along Valentina’s trembling walls on every outstroke. “Is this what you need?”

“More, please, Juls…” Valentina gasped as she rocked back against Juliana’s hand.

Juliana buried the smile on her lips in Valentina’s throat and scraped her teeth across the expanse of pale skin to nibble at the sensitive ridges of her collarbones. Juliana curled and thrust her fingers inside Valentina in time to the twist and flick of her thumb across Valentina’s nipple. “Fuck,” she groaned as she bent forward to nip at Valentina’s jaw, “you sound so good right now Baby.”

Valentina shivered at the rough scrape of Juliana’s teeth against her jaw. “Juls,” Valentina whimpered as she rocked back against Juliana’s hand.

“That’s it,” Juliana encouraged with a devilish smirk as she rolled Valentina’s nipple between her forefinger and thumb, “let yourself feel it Baby; you’re so close, aren’t you?”

“Yes.” Valentina gasped as she sank her fingers into Juliana’s hair and wrenched the woman’s lips away from her throat. “Kiss me, please, kiss me.”

“As you wish.” Juliana’s eyes flashed with amusement and affection as she followed the insistent pull of Valentina’s hands to press her mouth firmly against the taller woman’s lips.

Valentina, for her part, barely noticed the gleeful shimmer of Juliana’s eyes and instead surrendered herself to the consuming pressure of the woman’s mouth. Juliana’s lips, teeth, and tongue danced seamlessly around Valentina’s mouth and, with the combined press of Juliana’s fingers on her g-spot and her thumb on her clit, sent Valentina spiralling into a crescendo of gasps, moans, and whimpers.

Juliana eagerly swallowed the sounds that escaped Valentina’s mouth and eased the rhythm of her thrusts until her fingers lay still within the woman’s twitching channel and her thumb ghosted soothingly around the edges of her clit. “I love you.” Juliana breathed out against Valentina’s mouth.

“I…” Valentina giggled breathlessly as she slumped to rest her head on Juliana’s shoulder. “Fuck… I love you too.”

“So,” Juliana bit down on her bottom lip to suppress the smile that threatened to overtake her face, “is this how you wanted me to occupy my hands?”


End file.
